Summer of Secrets
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: The Sequel to Tomorrow and Connor. Summer Vacation has started and this will be an unforgetable summer of love, hardship, and Star Wars.
1. Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander's House

Hey people! This is my Futuristic AU. Actually I think everything but Connor could happen. Speaking of Connor since Joss's Connor is back I would like to say that my Connor is different for the obvious reason he wasn't kidnapped by Wes. And how funny is it that the last episode of the season is called Tomorrow. I'm the next person popping through a wormhole. Anyway, read the first book of this series before reading or it won't make sense. Not that it does anyway with this being a script format. That's what happens when we read a lot of scripts.  
  
  
  
"Honey are you sure you'll be okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Mom, it's not like I've never stayed with Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander while you two are gone." Tomorrow said putting down her travel bag and knocking on Xander and Willow's front door. "I'll be fine. Besides Connor will be here too since Uncle Angel and Aunt Cordy are going with you to Aunt Faith. It will be fun."  
  
"I'm just sorry I'm going to miss my pet's birthday" Spike said giving Tomorrow a hug.  
  
"I'm not, maybe this year I can avoid that stupid Annie song the night before. Have I ever mentioned the joy of hearing "Tomorrow" every year?" Tomorrow asked semi-teasingly.  
  
"Well it's better than your mom's birthday in which we are all scared for our lives." Xander said opening the door.  
  
"Yeah remember when I was ten and Aunt Faith turned into that possession demon and tried to kill me." Tomorrow added. "I was in the hospital for a week after that one."  
  
"Well on that cheerful note" Buffy scolded, "We have to get going. Xander make sure all the windows are locked before you leave her in a room alone. Do not give me that face young lady, I found that blue dress in your closet this morning when I was helping you pack. We will discuss punishment when I get back, which hopefully will be soon."  
  
"Relax Buffy," Xander assured Buffy as she and Spike were leaving "take care of Faith's demon problem and we'll take care of the home front. Besides, it's the summer, nothing horrible ever happens over the summer in Sunnydale." 


	2. Kids, Dating, and Star Wars

"Okay all my stuff is put into the spare bedroom and I have a date with Max in thirty minutes so I better get back over to my house." Tomorrow said as she came into Willow's kitchen where Willow was cooking.  
  
"Did your mom say it was okay?" Willow asked.  
  
"Of course, Aunt Willow, I'll be back around ten." Tomorrow said as she went out the back door.  
  
"We have that kid for less than an hour and we already lose her." Xander who had just walked in joked. "Well at least Connor is staying in, something about a Star Wars marathon in honor of the new movie. Honey, What's wrong?"  
  
"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like raising kids?" Willow asked looking up from the onion she was chopping.  
  
"With all the trouble we have with Connor and Tomorrow. It feels like we are raising kids. Come on, I love you and the fact that we can't have kids doesn't change that. I stole your Barbie when you were five just so you would talk to me."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So how's the slaying?" Max asked as he and Tomorrow sat down for dinner at a fast food place.  
  
"Slow, there usually isn't a lot of vampire activity over the summer, especially when my mom leaves. It's like they can tell she's not around anymore. But I learned not to go on vacation with my parents. They spend all day in their room and at night, we usually have to fight something. I'll stay here in town and rest."  
  
"And how much rest are you going to get tonight?"  
  
"Plenty since I'm going to be back at Uncle Xander and Aunt Willow's house by ten."  
  
"Oh come on. No one is going to be at your house."  
  
"Max, listen my mom had sex at seventeen and she swears that she wasn't mentally ready for it. I'm only fifteen I have plenty of time. I need to be patient. Can you understand that?"  
  
"Of course. Hey we better hurry if I'm going to get you back in time."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey sleepy head. I thought you knew the rule of never falling asleep in front of a movie." Tomorrow joked as she woke up Connor on the couch as the Endor battle sequence was on.  
  
"So how was the date?"  
  
"Usual. Hung out, talked. How was the movie marathon?"  
  
"I had the weirdest dream that I was trying to kill my dad and Cordy was with this guy who called her princess. What's so funny?"  
  
"Luke tried to kill his father. And Han was always calling Leia princess. See I told you falling asleep in front of a movie was a bad thing."  
  
"The only thing that I hate about the movie is that Luke really deserves Leia."  
  
"But they're siblings. Sometimes It's just nice to have a guy that is a cool relative."  
  
They become quiet and watch as Han says 'I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew.' 'He wasn't I can feel it' 


	3. Kidnapped Revelations

When Tomorrow woke up she and Connor weren't on the couch watching Star Wars anymore. In fact, they weren't even in Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander's house. They were in a warehouse.  
  
"Connor wake up we've been kidnapped." Tomorrow said shaking him.  
  
"Again." Connor asked waking up groggily.  
  
"Yeah and this time our parents aren't in town." Tomorrow reminded him.  
  
"Exactly why I thought this was the perfect opportunity to introduce myself," came a voice of a man walking towards them.  
  
"Okay so who are you?" Tomorrow asked  
  
"God you look so much like your mother. Except for the blue eyes those are your dads."  
  
"So you know my parents. A lot of things know my parents and most of them I don't have a qualm with killing."  
  
"Oh and the attitude to match her look. If I didn't know better I'd swear I just went back in time to see her at fifteen."  
  
"You still haven't told me if she'd kill you."  
  
"She wouldn't, but your father would. He hated me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I got to her first."  
  
"Oh, Riley."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"My mom and I had a heart to heart about dating and Riley was the only boyfriend stupid enough to try and kidnap me. But the way I heard the story you left town after sleeping with Aunt Faith and being sucked by vamps. Only to come back with a wife, Sam I think. You caught my parents together and made my mom turn on my dad. Took him awhile to redeem himself after the demon egg thing."  
  
"Your mom never did trust him. That's why he committed suicide when he found out she was pregnant with you, couldn't deal with another woman not trusting him." At this Tomorrow punches him. "Go ahead don't believe me. I kept my ear to the ground. I know your dad killed himself, because he couldn't bare the thought of you."  
  
"That's enough" Connor demanded.  
  
"Oh Angel's son finally speaks." Riley sneered, "You look like your dad, but guess what, you are never going to be as good as your dad. See I found out that you two have little power, no vampire or slayer strength to speak of, just pure exercise and training. Your parents are out of town and I can keep you here as long as I want, but I'm not going to. I'm not going to keep you here long at all." 


	4. To tell or not to tell

Well I'm home with my parents for the summer so be patient with me. I'll be writing as much as I can, but I have to be careful of my parent's Internet hours. Shadowfax, I miss you guys already. E-mail you Monday.  
  
  
  
"Now Princess, why don't you leave me and Angel Jr. to have a talk" Riley said coming towards them.  
  
"You really think I'd leave Connor here alone. In case you missed the Scooby memo, we stick together. No Scooby just leaves another Scooby in the clutches of someone who tried to kill their father. You'd try and kill Connor and I'm not going to let that happen."  
  
"Brave words for a little fifteen year old with no power."  
  
"First of all I'll be sixteen tomorrow and second" Tomorrow kicks and knocks Riley out. "I don't need power to beat the crap out of you," Connor and Tomorrow head to Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander's house. "Wait, we can't tell anybody we saw Riley" Tomorrow said breathlessly.  
  
"Why not? They need to know Tom"  
  
"I know, but then they'll come back from their vacation and I want them to have at least a few more days of rest. I promise as soon as they get home I'll tell them, but not until then."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You two left pretty early" Willow said as the two teens walked through the door. "Too early for me to tell you the good news. I was going to wait until your parents came back, but I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh my god, Aunt Willow that is so awesome. Wait, how do you already know?" Tomorrow asked.  
  
"I'm a witch. I knew this morning when I woke up. But, this in no way stops the birthday plans for someone's sweet sixteen. I talked to your parents and they'll be here late tomorrow afternoon and are going to call tonight for the traditional singing."  
  
"I can't wait" She smiled as Willow left the room her smile faded and she turned to Connor. "I can't tell them on my birthday. They'll be all happy and the last thing my father needs is to hear the name Riley."  
  
"Tom you've got to tell them. Riley could be a big threat."  
  
"Oh come on, I fought him by myself. If he comes here, we'll be ready. Don't worry. My birthday is going to go off without a hitch.  
  
"Yeah and Anakin and Amidala are going to have a happy ending." 


	5. A Few Birthday Surprises

"AHHHHH" Tomorrow screamed sitting up in the bed, she was sleeping in, in one of the spare bedrooms at Xander and Willow's house. The lights turned on and Willow came over sat on the bed and held her in a protective rocking position.  
  
"Shhh, baby what's wrong? It's okay the bad dream is gone."  
  
"It wasn't a dream" Tomorrow screamed as Xander and Connor walked in. "It was a prophecy."  
  
"Don't be silly, your mom's the only one who gets prophesies." Willow assured her.  
  
"It was a prophecy, and I was drinking Connor!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"How were you drinking Connor?" Willow asked.  
  
"I had vampire fangs and I was drinking Connor's blood from his neck. Standard Hellmouth stuff only I don't have fangs and I would never hurt Connor." Tomorrow said freaking out.  
  
"Baby, we know you wouldn't hurt Connor. Come on prophecy or not there are going to be a lot of people here later and they want a beautiful birthday girl without bags under her eyes."  
  
"Okay I'll try to sleep, but Connor please lock your door just to be on the safe side." Tomorrow asked.  
  
"Sure, no problem" Connor said leaving her room with Willow and Xander. "What was that all about?" He asked the adults.  
  
"Looks like Tomorrow got an early unexpected birthday present from her mom" Xander stated.  
  
"What so she's going to turn Vamp and drink me, because I'm not loving this prophecy thing." Connor said.  
  
"Not all prophecies are hundred percent accurate and are all open to interpretation." Willow said comfortingly "Buffy had this one about Dru killing your dad and he lost his soul so you see"  
  
"Something else could happen that's just as bad" Connor finished.  
  
"Exactly" Xander said, "so I say we go to bed and worry about it after your parents get back. Spike's actually getting good at interpreting these things."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"They're here" Tomorrow cried running out to her family van. "Hey da, Aunt Cordelia why are you driving? Dad never lets anyone drive the van."  
  
"Well why don't you ask him." Cordelia smiled as they all watched a motorcycle pulling up and Spike taking off a helmet.  
  
"No way! Dad got me a motorcycle. Dad got me a motorcycle." Tomorrow cried jumping up and down.  
  
"Well actually, the motorcycle's for me and you can drive the van" Spike joked flying backwards as Tomorrow attacked him.  
  
"Hey a little thanks to the mother who although never drives was insane enough to let my daughter have one of these death machines." Buffy said as everyone came over to inspect the motorcycle.  
  
"Hey I'm a very good driver. Just because the person who taught me loves running over the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign, doesn't mean dad can't teach responsible, careful driving methods.  
  
Now if you'll excuse me there are some elderly pedestrians I was hoping to run over before the party." Tomorrow smiled.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Aunt Willow you are incredible. The 'Dingoes ate my Baby' concert was sold out two minutes after it opened how did you get front row seats and backstage passes?" Tomorrow asked excitedly opening Willow and Xander's present and hugging them.  
  
"I slept with the lead guitarist. I'm kidding Xander, I didn't do Oz." Willow assured her husband who was turning green. As the adults were laughing over past inside jokes, Connor gave Tomorrow his gift.  
  
"I knew you needed a new copy. Yours' is kind of worn out especially track seven" He said as she opened a CD with 'Dingoes ate my Baby' clearly written on it.  
  
"Oh Connor" Tomorrow smiled kissing him on the cheek, "You know one of those tickets is yours right?"  
  
"I was kind of hoping on it." He teased.  
  
"Well now isn't this a nice family photo." Came a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Riley" all the adults cried. Tomorrow and Connor just looked as pale as their fathers did after they hadn't eaten in a few days. "Oh boy" Tomorrow said under her breath, "this can't be good." 


	6. Betrayal

"Since Tomorrow didn't believe me when I told her yesterday about Spike killing himself when he found out Buffy was pregnant with her. I took the liberty of bringing the framed suicide note a little Scooby gave me at the time of the incident." Riley spoke in an evil monotone.  
  
"You never give up do you?" Tomorrow asked knocking him out again. "I'm never going to stop believing my dad just because you brought a piece of paper that has my dad's handwriting. 'Buffy please believe that what I'm doing is the best for you and the baby. I can never make it in your world and honestly, sometimes, I don't want to. I know you will take good care of the baby with the help of the Scoobies. I will always love you.' Dad dated three or four weeks into mom's pregnancy." Tomorrow looked up to see a room full of sorrowful eyes that confirmed the truth of the letter. "Great my own father couldn't bare the thought me. Thanks anyone it's been a birthday I'll never forget."  
  
"Pet" Spike soothed grabbing her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me" Tomorrow screeched turning around to reveal yellow eyes, a wrinkled forehead, and fangs before running out the door.  
  
"Tom," Connor screamed running after her.  
  
"Connor you have to get away from me. I told you about the prophecy."  
  
"I don't care. You need someone right now and I'm the only one here you can trust."  
  
"Your right that's why I have to get out of here" she retorted sliding onto her motorcycle and taking off.  
  
Connor watched helplessly and then headed inside.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I can't believe you and Tomorrow wouldn't tell us Riley kidnapped you." Buffy yelled. "You are two years older than Tomorrow and I expect a little more responsibility from you."  
  
"It's not like we're the first people in this family to keep a secret to protect someone and have it backfire" Connor retorted.  
  
"Did anyone notice that my daughter is gone in vamp face and very ticked at me?" Spike commented pacing.  
  
"Spike, we'll find her. She is still human, just with your face, and when has Tomorrow ever been able to stay mad at you. Besides she knows better then to do something stupid to retaliate." Buffy assured her husband.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tomorrow, what's wrong?" Max asked. "I was just about to come over with your present."  
  
"How about I give you a present" Tomorrow responded throwing Max onto the bed. 


	7. Lorne

Hey, I brought in Lorne for this chapter. I figured someone had to help her and who better than Lorne, a supposedly unbiased third party. The chorus Tomorrow is singing comes from Fleetwood Mac's 'Sweet Little Lies'  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, but why the sudden change of heart. You looked kind of upset when you showed up." Max said softly stroking Tomorrow's cheek.  
  
"Family crisis, but I feel better. I was going to tell you I was leaving town for awhile, but please consider that your invitation to come with." Tomorrow smiled. Max gives her a deep passionate kiss.  
  
"Consider that my acceptance. So where are we going?" He asked.  
  
"An old friend of the family owns a karaoke bar in L.A., and if anybody can help me right now, it's him." She told him.  
  
"We are going to L.A. to go to a karaoke bar."  
  
"Yeah and he might enjoy us arriving with clothing on so come on get ready I have my bike parked outside."  
  
"Since when did you get a motorcycle?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So this is a demon karaoke bar." Max stated.  
  
"Yeah, Lorne hey" Tomorrow replied.  
  
"Sweetness, where is everybody, usually you are surrounded by a whole family, not that I mind you stopping by. You always bring in a good crowd, it's because you got your dad's vocals have never known a vampire who can sing better, and who is the guy." Lorne said coming over and giving Tomorrow a hug.  
  
"Lorne, this isn't social, I really need your help." Tomorrow begged.  
  
" Well up on stage." As Tomorrow headed up onstage, Lorne looked at the guy. Why was he with Tomorrow? Surely, she couldn't be dating him. She was destine for Connor, everyone knew that. So, who was this guy?  
  
"Hey I'm Tomorrow and this song reflects something that happened to me earlier tonight. 'Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies, tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies, no, no, no, you can't disguise, tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies'" She final finished the song to thunderous applause. "So, Lorne what do you think? Do I have a career as a lounge singer?"  
  
"Sweetness, I'm speechless. There are so many things, wrong I don't know where to begin." He looks over at Max. "Yes I do, you know your parents are going to hurt innocent bystanders, namely me, when they find out about what you two did."  
  
"Lorne, I don't need the sex lecture, I need some truth. I just found out my father was afraid of having me. He was so scared that he killed himself so that he didn't have to deal with me. No one in my family has been honest with me, and would like some answers about my family, so I can understand the vamp face, the prophecies, and the strength that seem to be part of the birthday package the powers sent me. So, what, am I full fledge warrior now? Come on, a little direction, what am I supposed to do, go, be." She ranted  
  
"Your powers are a mixture of your parents, like you. Your powers are only for defense right now, until you learn how to harness them. No one wants you going off and doing something stupid" looks at Max, "er. You are supposed to go home, talk things out with your parents, and let your father train you."  
  
"Lorne, I can't go back, not yet. Not after reading that note." She cried.  
  
"Sweetness, the only reason you're upset is that all your life you have loved and looked up to your father. In your eyes, he can do no wrong. You want to protect him from hurt and pain and tonight, for the first time, you think that you caused him pain, that your birth was the most traumatic event of his life. It wasn't, the suicide was more about getting back at your mother, than fear of you. He absolutely adores and treasures you, and if you don't get home soon, you will cause him severe pain. So, get on that bike and get home."  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"Sweetness, Parents are human, or vampire, in this case, they make mistakes. I'm sorry to break it to you but your father isn't perfect. You need to realize that."  
  
"Call them and tell them we're on our way home." Tomorrow sighed.  
  
"I tell them about you, but I'm not going to be in the literal crossfire when they find out about him." Lorne said as Tomorrow walked out the door with Max. He looked up at the roof "and may the powers that be help anyone who is." 


	8. Of Fathers

Tomorrow pulled the motorcycle up to Max's house.  
  
"I'm not going to let you go home alone." Max stated. "I don't know what happened tonight, but it had you freaked. So, we take off and then suddenly that Lorne guy tells you to go home and you listen. The only person I've ever seen you listen to like that was Connor."  
  
"Max, it's complicated. I learned something about my dad, but it turns out it was more about my mom than me and I'm going to need my dad if I'm going to use my new powers." Tomorrow sighed. "I love you and I'll call you later, but if I don't get home quickly it's going to be worse." As she rode off, Max turned and headed towards his house.  
  
"Hey, dad I was just coming in" Max said. "I forget that you came home a few days ago. This is completely normal and Aunt Sara understands about not needing a curfew. How earth to dad."  
  
"Who was that?" Riley asked.  
  
"My girlfriend Tomorrow. Oh that's right you two haven't met. I'll ask her over one night so you can meet her."  
  
"Do that" Riley smiled at his son as Max walked in the house. "So Tomorrow is dating my son and here I thought she was with that Connor kid. Well, well isn't this an interesting turn of events."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As Tomorrow opened the door, she was embraced by her father. "Dad I'm"  
  
"No, Tomorrow, we should have told you, but it was just so complicated." Spike cried.  
  
"No, I totally overreacted. I mean mom's died too, I shouldn't have taken it so personally." Tomorrow said. "Do you forgive me for acting like such a spoiled brat on my birthday?"  
  
"Only if you tell me what Lorne said about your powers, He kept pretty quiet on the phone like he didn't want me to know something."  
  
"Oh, that was just him meeting Max for the first time."  
  
"Max went with you to Lorne's."  
  
"Well, he knows about patrolling and I really didn't want to me alone."  
  
"So what did Lorne say about the powers."  
  
"That they are a mixture of yours and mom's power, but it's only to be used in defense until I can control it better and that you're the one whose is supposed to train me."  
  
"The powers chose me to train you"  
  
"Why not, you always have in the past. Remember when I was ten and we started boxing. Then came karate and Tai Chi, the list goes on. You always said if the powers weren't going to help me protect myself you would."  
  
"Yes, but them actually trusting me with your training and not sending in a Watcher or something."  
  
"Do you really think I would listen to a Watcher, besides half my powers are vampiric and who better to teach me than a vampire. Well it's late; we can discuss a new training schedule in the morning. Just what I need as soon as school is over I have to go into training mode." Tomorrow sighed as she walked upstairs.  
  
Spike stayed on the couch stunned for a few moments before looking up and saying "I won't let you or her down. I promise. Thank you for giving me a second chance. How much would I have missed if I had never known that amazing creature I helped create? I thank you ever day for her and her mom. I am lucky."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
"Hey Connor" Angel said coming into his son's room. "I just got a call from Spike. Tomorrow's back home."  
  
"Great dad, I know everyone was worried." Connor responded not looking up from his book.  
  
"Connor, she only wanted you to stay away, because she was worried what her new powers would do to you. You know about the prophecy she had."  
  
"Dad, Tom and I have been best friends forever. In all that time, she has never once been afraid of coming near me. No matter how many secrets we found out about you all, we could always count on each other. That was trust that I never thought a prophecy could break. That a dream would make it so she was afraid of being near me. I really don't know what to do to make things go back to the way they were."  
  
"You can't, nothing is going to stay the same, not even your friendship, but give Tomorrow some time. Once she's comfortable with her powers, maybe she can relax around you again."  
  
"Dad, why didn't the powers ever give me any power?"  
  
"I don't know, but be patient. One child getting powers is enough for right now. I don't think we could handle two of you. I don't think you realize how hard this is actually going to be for Tomorrow. She has things happening in her body that she can't understand or control. This is very scary for her. So are you going to bed?"  
  
"No, I think I need to send a friend a letter of encouragement."  
  
"Okay, night" Angel said as he closed the door and smiled. "I don't know what's going to happen between those to, but something tells me Spike and I aren't going to like it." 


	9. In the Light of Day

When Buffy walked downstairs the next morning, after spending half the night searching for Tomorrow with Willow and Cordelia, she was surprised to see Tomorrow cooking breakfast in the kitchen. "Morning."  
  
"Morning mom. I made breakfast."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yeah all sorts of food made by a sincerely sorry daughter who feels terrible about yesterday."  
  
"It's not fair, you inherited my ability for no one to stay mad at you."  
  
"So you forgive me."  
  
"Of course, but one question."  
  
"Anything"  
  
"Did you sing 'It's my party' to Lorne, because that I would have liked to have seen?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Morning." Willow said disturbing Tomorrow and Buffy from their conversation at the table. "I brought in the mail. Hey look two letters for Tomorrow that almost never happens."  
  
"It's my grades," Tomorrow screamed ripping open the envelope. "I passed Spanish!!!!"  
  
"What's the other letter?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's from Connor. That's weird we write each other notes sometimes, but usually we don't give them to each other till the next time we see each other."  
  
"I think he was pretty hurt about last night." Willow observed. "He didn't even go out searching with us."  
  
"Do you guys mind if I go read this in my room?" Tomorrow asked, "I promise I won't slip out my window."  
  
"Go ahead, your dad won't be up for awhile, then you have to answer to him according to the bits and pieces of your two's conversation that he related to me when I got home." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Yeah we'll explain more about that when we figure it out ourselves." Tomorrow stated.  
  
"Hey where's your trade mark crucifix?" Willow asked Tomorrow.  
  
"Oh it was burning my neck this morning. I'm not sure if it was the actual crucifix or the holy water that I dip it in but either way, I'm not going to ever be able to wear it again." Tomorrow explained.  
  
"Don't worry honey, your dad and I will help you through this. I'm not saying it will be easy, but we're in it together. Now go read your letter and I hate to put you under house arrest, but let's not test the sun factor yet." Buffy said as her daughter ran up the stairs.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tomorrow stretched out on her bed began to read. 'Tom, I know you don't want to worry about me so I'm writing this letter instead of coming over and talking. I can't believe you're actually developing powers! It is so unfair. I wish I could be there to help you, but since I can't, read this letter to remember on the darkest night, when your dad has been pushing you really hard that there is someone out there who cares and is hoping that someday he can be a part of your life again. Connor' Tomorrow quickly ran down stairs.  
  
"Aunt Willow if I write a letter can you give it to Connor?" 


	10. Max and Spike

When Tomorrow got back up to her room after writing the letter to Connor she was surprised to see Max there.  
  
"I was so worried after you left last night. I never should have let you come home alone."  
  
"Max, I needed to go home by myself. My parents are having a hard enough time adjusting to what happened last night at my party and at Lorne's without adding what happened between us last night."  
  
"And what exactly did happen? I mean I know that to me it was proof that we would always stay together, but what did it mean to you." Tomorrow walks over and kisses him.  
  
"It meant that I have someone outside my soap operatic family that can be there for me when I really needed someone. Before I met you, when you moved here three months ago, I couldn't imagine that ever being a possibility. I was never going to find someone who was normal and had no attachment to my family that would actually understand that I have all these family emergencies. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me." As she was leaning in for another kiss, her dad came in slamming Max against the wall. "Dad, remember the house rule of not killing humans, I'd like to enforce that rule right now."  
  
"What is this kid doing in your room?"  
  
"Max was worried about me, after I left last night. He came by to see if I was okay."  
  
"So this is Max." Spike said gritting his teeth, "I can see why Connor and Lorne don't like him."  
  
"Dad, go heat up your morning cup of blood and I'll be right down."  
  
"Fine, but we are going to discuss who is allowed in this room alone with you." Spike said leaving with a last glare at Max.  
  
"So that was your dad, he's strong" said Max rubbing his neck.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. You'd better go."  
  
"Can I see you tonight?"  
  
"I don't know. It depends on what my dad has planned for me. He's going to become my personal trainer so he might be taking up a lot of my summer."  
  
"I miss you already" Max said giving her one last kiss as he crawled out the window.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tomorrow, I really don't like that guy." Spike said sitting down with his cup of blood at the table."  
  
"Dad, he's great. He's not a vampire, werewolf, demon, or anything else supernatural. He's just a guy who moved to Sunnydale with his Aunt three months ago."  
  
"Doesn't he have parents?"  
  
"His mom died when he was little and his dad is some Military big wig, who is never around. I haven't even met him."  
  
"I don't like him, but I trust your judgment, even though half of it comes from your mom. So let's get started on that schedule." 


	11. A Gift

"Dad" begged Tomorrow around six that afternoon "We've been training for seven hours. Can I take a long break? Say until next week."  
  
"How about until tomorrow at noon"  
  
"Deal," She responded still catching her breath.  
  
"Good. It was time to stop anyway. There's a big Scooby meeting over at the Mansion. Promised everyone we'd be over after sunset."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be ready in five minutes." As her dad walked upstairs "That is if I can get my legs to move. How come training with powers is so much harder than training without?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Spike and Tomorrow got to the Mansion. Tomorrow made eye contact with Connor and they headed outside while the adults settled in for their meeting.  
  
"Hey Tom, looks like your dad was pretty hard on you."  
  
"Nothing a year in a coma wouldn't cure." She joked. "Connor I am so sorry for how I acted last night. It's not that I don't trust you. It's that I'm afraid of what I'll do to you. Right now I don't trust my own body, but I never want you taken out of my life so I figured out a solution."  
  
"A box"  
  
"Well open it."  
  
"It's your crucifix. I can't, It's the most important thing in the world to you. You've never taken it off."  
  
"With these new powers, it burns me. That's why I had to give it to you in the box. If something happens and I do try to attack you, this should help ward me off. So that's the deal, you wear the crucifix and I don't have to worry about hurting you. Oh and it's used to being dipped in holy water and polished every Saturday."  
  
"But it's so important to you."  
  
"So are you, besides my mom told me that your dad gave it to her, her first week in Sunnydale."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say you are still coming to the 'Dingoes ate My Baby' concert with me next week"  
  
"Only if you'll go to Star Wars with me tonight. They won't miss us."  
  
"Sounds good I'll go tell them." 


	12. Star Wars

For those of you who have not seen Star Wars this chapter has some references that maybe considered spoilers. I don't think so, but I'm just watching my back.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"That movie was so good!" Tomorrow said coming out of Star Wars with Connor.  
  
"Yeah, and Yoda's lightsaber sequence that was amazing. No one could beat Yoda."  
  
"Hello, girl who had to do seven hours of training today for her vampirism. I think I got a green puppet beat."  
  
"Well if you're going to be technical." Connor teased. "So what was your favorite part?"  
  
"Amidala going home to Naboo. She had some great outfits that almost make up for that sexist white thing at the arena."  
  
"A girl who's a hopeless romantic and a feminist."  
  
"Okay Mr. blood and guts who writes poetry."  
  
"Hey that was our secret."  
  
"No one is here who knows us"  
  
"Want to make a bet on that" came Max's voice from behind them.  
  
"Max" Tomorrow smiled.  
  
"I thought your dad was going to keep you busy."  
  
"He did, the original Scoobies have a meeting tonight, and they usually like to have us out of the way when they fight."  
  
"So why didn't you call me"  
  
"We were doing a cousin thing. Look, I'm not going to go round five hundred over you being jealous of Connor. He's a part of my life and if you can't accept that."  
  
"Whatever, my dad came home a few days ago and I thought it would be nice if you two met. Ask your dad if you could come over on Saturday. We're going to met my dad at his office before we go out."  
  
"Fine, I'll ask" Tomorrow said as Max walked off.  
  
"What is it with that loser?" Connor asked.  
  
"What is it with all of you hating him? God, Lorne was so rude to him last night and dad practically strangled him this morning"  
  
"Go Uncle Spike." Connor cheered then saw Tom's face, "Of course, it was wrong and disrespectful of Max's feelings."  
  
"Why am I the only one who can what a great guy he is? All right, so, him being jealous of you is bad, but he's great when he's not threatened. Besides he has absolutely no connection to my wonderful crazy family."  
  
"Of which there is going to be one more," Connor reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, Aunt Willow seems to be taking it pretty well so far, but then again she's not even a week yet. Sometimes it takes almost three before the morning sickness starts. And that's not even considering what kind of magic this baby is going to have or what we're going to have to do to protect it."  
  
"Do you think that's what they're talking about?"  
  
"Either that or my birthday present, probably going between the two topics. I can tell my mom is excited about both. She's worried about me of course. They both are. That's why dad's trying so hard, has to impress the powers and all that."  
  
"Parents with redemption issues, been there written the poem" 


	13. Training

"Dad, can I go please." Tomorrow begged following her father down into the basement training room.  
  
"Pet, I don't like him, but if you want to meet his dad so much I guess it's okay. But remember that we're picking up Rupert at the airport on Sunday."  
  
"I would never forget a visit from Grandpa Giles. So is he coming in to help with me or Willow's unborn baby?"  
  
"Pet, Rupert is coming because he misses all of us."  
  
"So me then."  
  
Spike sighs and sits down, "Well if you must know the council's curious about what's going on with you. No Slayer ever had a child let alone a girl fathered by a vampire who gets powers on her sixteenth birthday."  
  
"So instead of sending out the cavalry they send the one person in the council that you and mom trust."  
  
"Pretty much yeah."  
  
"Okay well then we're going to have to practice if we're going to be able to show him that everything's okay."  
  
"That's my girl"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tomorrow stumbled to her room later that night, the only thought in her head was to grab her pajamas and take a long hot shower. It wasn't her imagination; these training sessions really were harder, but it wasn't her father's pushing, though there was a lot of it. No it had to do with these powers, they wore her out. "I always thought mom said fighting was easier with super strength." She jumped when the telephone rang. "Hey Max, yeah I talked to dad. We're on for Saturday night. I know you want to see me earlier, but with me doing the day quarantine training sessions and the night patrols, I'm wiped. Yes, of course, I'm looking forward to seeing you and your dad. I was thinking of wearing the green sweater dress. It's casual formal and covers more than most of my outfits. Love you." She hung up the phone. "To the shower."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Buffy, we need to talk," Spike said coming into their room.  
  
"What's wrong and can it wait till after Giles' visit cause frankly I'm a little stressed. He left us all the Magic Box, and with this being his first visit in a while, we're doing inventory, and with Tomorrow's powers, and Willow's baby. Tell me again that this is just Giles visiting and not a hostile takeover of someone who can take everything away from us."  
  
"Luv, Giles is coming so that none of that happens. He's going to see how well Willow and the store are and Tomorrow's been working really hard on the training."  
  
"But"  
  
"But, these powers aren't as easy for her as they are for us. She seemed to have an easier time fighting when she didn't have the powers."  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
"I wish I knew. She's trying so hard, but the harder she tries the harder it is on her. It hurts me to see her in so much pain. I'm worry how much more training she can take before she cracks and yet if she doesn't train she'll stay this loose cannon never knowing when one of her powers will show up. I just hope Rupert has some answers for us. Damn it, they give me this one chance to prove myself and I can't even train my own daughter how to be a vampire." 


	14. The Meeting

"You never told me your dad was going to met us at a warehouse." Tomorrow told Max warily. "I don't like. I've been in too many warehouses in my life to ever be comfortable in one."  
  
"What are you afraid is going to happen?" Max asked.  
  
"Him!" said Tomorrow as Riley appeared. "Max, go I handle this."  
  
"Handle what this is my dad." Max stated.  
  
"No! Oh, please let this be some sick nightmare. Max, tell me that was a badly timed joke." Tomorrow said in shock.  
  
"Tomorrow, this is my father Lt. Colonel Riley Finn." Max calmly stated.  
  
"He doesn't understand the connection. I never told him about the first time I was stationed in Sunnydale." Riley explained.  
  
"Stationed oh is that what you call the military inventing Adam and nearly getting my mom killed glad I am up with proper lingo." Tomorrow sneered.  
  
"What are you two talking about, I thought you two had never met." Max asked.  
  
"Briefly two times when I've kicked his ass and believe me when I say I'm ready to do it again and this time I have my birthday present." Tomorrow said glaring daggers.  
  
"Tomorrow, why do you hate my dad?" Max asked still incredibly clueless.  
  
"Max, he was part of the Initiative, a military demon hunting operation set in Sunnydale to create the ultimate human, demon, mechanical hybrid known to mankind. The only problem was they lost control of it." Tomorrow was explaining.  
  
"Yeah and your father was helping it so he could get his chip out and kill your mom." Riley added.  
  
"Look weather my parents tried to kill each other in the past is not the issue. The issue is we all hate you, you got excommunicated from the Scoobies, I am leaving, and I hope to the powers that I never see either of you again." Tomorrow said walking away.  
  
"Tomorrow, I love you" Max cried.  
  
Tomorrow turned to face him with tears streaming down her face. "Max, I love you too, but I'm not Juliet. If it comes down to love or family, you know which I'll choose. If I continue to date the son of the man my whole family has deemed a traitor, I become a traitor and I love my family too much for that."  
  
"Yeah especially your cousin." Max taunted.  
  
Tomorrow felt the vamp strength kick in and she punched him into the ground. "I am so sick of you thinking there is something going on between me and Connor. He's been the one stable person in my family that I could always count on. I could never be with anyone that didn't realize Connor is always going to be a part of my life and I would never do anything to change that. Now if you'll excuse me I have a welcome back party I need to help plan." 


	15. Telling Connor

"What are we going to do?" Buffy asked. "We have to pick Giles up in thirty minutes and Tomorrow's been downstairs attacking the punching bag since she woke up this morning."  
  
"Yeah and did anybody notice how she won't talk about last night, but she came in super early and helped us make the banner and cake." Willow added concerned.  
  
"You guys go pick up Grandpa Giles" Connor told the adults, "I'll stay with Tomorrow and make sure she doesn't start tearing up the upstairs."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"They left" Connor said coming down the stairs to the basement. "So if you want to talk."  
  
"Riley was Max's father."  
  
"No Way."  
  
"It's true, I punched Max pretty hard in the conversation that followed. I think it's safe to say that we officially broke up."  
  
"But I thought you loved him"  
  
"I do, I did, but I'm not going to be with someone who jeopardizes this family and dating Riley's son would definitely put everybody on edge. Besides it's not like you, dad, or Lorne are going to be crying over the loss."  
  
"Still"  
  
"Look Connor as much as I moan and groan about this family and my abnormal life. I wouldn't change any of it. I mean could a normal girl physically do the things I have to do on a regular basis. It hurts, but it's for the best. I've never felt so good." Tomorrow said right before she passes out.  
  
"Tom" Connor screamed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When the Scoobies arrived home with Giles, they were surprised to hear the house so quiet.  
  
"Something's wrong." Buffy said running down the stairs of the basement with everyone else right behind her. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks seeing Connor holding the head of an unconscious Tomorrow.  
  
"I didn't want to move her. She just collapsed. I think it was from all the training she's been doing. It's been really hard on her." Connor tried to explain.  
  
"I feared something like this," said Giles taking a needle out of his bag. "I've been doing some research since Tomorrow's birthday and no normal human child is meant to have Slayer powers much less vampiric powers. Poor Tomorrow's body is rejecting all the power rushing through her and if I don't administer this into her right now she could die. It" Giles shooting the needle into Tomorrow's arm "is an adrenaline boost that should make it easier for her body to accept the powers. However, I won't know the full extent of the damage to her system until after she has regained consciousness. All we can do is get her upstairs and wait until she wakes up." 


	16. Waking Up

"Pet, we thought you'd never wake up." Spike said leaning over Tomorrow when her eyes opened.  
  
"What happened?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Seems your body was rejecting your new powers, but Rupert came and gave you an energy boost so your body will accept it."  
  
"So I'll be okay and the training will get easier again."  
  
"The training will get a lot easier, I'm not letting you do it anymore. I am so sorry I let the whole training thing get out of hand. If I'd only thought about you instead of trying to please the powers none of this would have happened."  
  
"Dad, I want to train. If I don't train, some evil demon is just going to come along and kick my ass. I need to train and I want to help you get in with the powers. You have never held back on me before and you're not going to now. In a few days I'll be right back in the basement."  
  
"You can believe her too Uncle Spike she has the resolve face." Connor said coming in. "Aunt Buffy wanted you downstairs I can watch Tom," after Spike left. "So how are you feeling?"  
  
"Do I really have to answer that stupid question? I hurt a little, I'll be back up in no time."  
  
"Tom, this was serious, we almost lost you. Grandpa Giles said if he hadn't come in time."  
  
"But he did. My bodies accepting the power and I'll get on with my training I could use the outlet."  
  
"Write a poem or a story, Talk to Max, but don't use a painful breakup for an excuse to kill yourself working out your aggression."  
  
"But I'll be fine."  
  
"They still don't know that"  
  
"What"  
  
"The council has never had a case like yours. They don't know what the energy boost will do to you. There's still a chance that your body will reject the powers."  
  
"So I lose my powers I lived without them once"  
  
"Tom if you lose your powers you'll die."  
  
"For real."  
  
"Yeah, everyone's pretty freaked out downstairs. Now that they know you're up Grandpa Giles will be up to examine you."  
  
"You'll stay right here with me."  
  
"Come on when have I ever let you down. This week." 


	17. The Blood Prophecy

Tomorrow had fallen back asleep and Connor was sitting by her bed holding her hand when Max climbed through the window.  
  
"What do you want?" Connor asked angrily "She doesn't need to deal with her ex right now. Especially one who's Riley's son." Connor gently let go of her hand and walked over to the window.  
  
"Yeah well I'm guessing that daddy trust you up here because he knows that he doesn't have to worry about you. You're never going to get with her and believe me when I say that I'll do everything in my power to get back with her."  
  
This taunt was followed by a knock down drag out fight during which the crucifix fell off Connor. Suddenly Tomorrow begins to move, her eyes are still closed, and she sleep walks over to the fight, pushes Max out of the window, turns vamp, and sinks her teeth in Connor's now bare neck. Tomorrow drinks for a few moments and then passionately kiss Connor (successfully removing all the blood from her mouth) walks back to the bed and returns to her regular sleeping position before Giles, Spike, Buffy, and Willow come in. They shake Tomorrow and she wakes up. Giles then begins his examination and determines that Tomorrow has completely recovered.  
  
"She appears to be completely recovered" Giles says, "Whatever rejection the body was having to the powers seems to have been over powered by the adrenaline boost."  
  
The adults then leave telling Tomorrow to get some rest.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Connor has several books spread out in front of him at the table in the Magic Box.  
  
"Hey Connor, what are you doing?" Willow asked coming in.  
  
"Oh just some summer reading. You can never be too up on all the demons running around." Connor lied.  
  
"Okay well the keys are by the cash register lock up when you leave."  
  
"Night Aunt Willow." Connor turned back to the book he had been reading. "'A dying vampire minutes from death can only be restored by the blood of their true love, usually their sire. The bond between these two vampires is so deep that they can find each other even in sleep.' So that's why she didn't remember what happened," thinking of the kiss. Then the information sunk in, "I'm her true love. Tom and I are supposed to be together. There's no way! Tom and I have always been close but this. She's really supposed to be with me, not Max, Max was never supposed to be a part of her life, I am. I've got to tell her. Wait, what am I going to say. Hey Tom, you don't remember but you drank my blood, kissed me, and now we're meant to be together forever, not as cousins or best friends, but lovers. What am I going to do? I'll just keep an eye on her, she might get sick again if she's not drinking blood. Maybe she needs to drink blood on a regular basis. I can't suggest it though without telling her what happened. What am I going to do?"  
  
Still confused Connor locked up the Magic Box and went to pick up Tom for patrol.  
  
"Hey Tom, ready to patrol." He asked.  
  
Tomorrow handed him a box opened to reveal the crucifix. "What's going on Connor?"  
  
She asked turning his neck to reveal the scar. "Oh my god," she screamed running up to her room and locking the door. 


	18. Best Friends

Okay this is the end of Book Two. The Dingoes Concert, Willow's baby, and more Max stuff to come in Book Three 'Tomorrow's Past.' It will be started later tonight and posted probably by Tuesday. More surprises to come so keep reading.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
"Tom, Please come out I need to talk to you." Connor begged from the other side of Tomorrow's bedroom door.  
  
"And say what. That it's okay to bite family to save yourself. Connor I gave you that crucifix so something like this wouldn't happen. I could have killed you to save myself."  
  
"But you didn't. I was never in any real danger but you were. You need to start drinking blood. I don't know why we didn't all think of it before. Your vampirism obviously craves blood."  
  
"So I start drinking blood and I'll be able to control my powers."  
  
"Tom, please come out. I put the crucifix back on."  
  
Tomorrow opened the door. "Fine but only because we have to patrol. I'm still mad at you for taking off the crucifix in the first place, but thank you for saving my life. I really feel bad about hurting you. I would never forgive myself if something had happened to you."  
  
Connor gave Tomorrow a hug. "Tom, I'm always going to be here for you."  
  
"Well that's good, because right now you're the only guy in this town that's not jealous of you."  
  
"What"  
  
"The rumor mill is working over time on this theory that we're a couple and since my hideous break up with Max you have officially taken me off the market." Tomorrow starts laughing. "Can you imagine us a romantic couple? No guy I ever date will ever be a close to me as you are and that's what so great about you: no emotional entanglements. Just best friends."  
  
"Best Friends" Connor repeated as they walk out the door. 


End file.
